1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable wheels for trucks and more particularly pertains to a new truck stabilizer for preventing a truck from tipping while in motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable wheels for trucks is known in the prior art. More specifically, retractable wheels for trucks heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,764; U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,537; U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,671; U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,631; U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,390; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,801.
Prior art stabilizing structures in general focus on assemblies mounted on the frame forming the lower portion of a vehicle, and thus provide only limited stabilizing benefits for vehicles, such as trucks and trailer, with relatively tall cargo containers which are mounted above the frame of the vehicle. Any cargo placed in the cargo container only adds further weight that is located above the lower frame and any stabilizing assemblies mounted on the frame.
In these respects, the truck stabilizer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of preventing a truck from tipping while in motion.